New Smashers, New Bonds
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Two new Smashers are coming to the Mansion! And little did two certain Smashers know that they might forge bonds with these two…Dark Pit x Bayonetta, Fox x M!Corrin.


**Title: New Smashers, New Bonds**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Summary: Two new Smashers are coming to the Mansion! And little did two certain Smashers know that they might forge bonds with these two…Dark Pit x Bayonetta, Fox x M!Corrin.**

 **Pairings: Dark Pit x Bayonetta, Fox x M!Corrin**

 **A/N: YAY! Welcome Bayonetta and Corrin/Kamui! I'm SO surprised that Corrin is joining, and Bayonetta…she's a very interesting character! So I cooked up some new pairings for them…hold on. Each and every DLC character have been paired! Ryu x Mac…Lucas x Meta Knight…Marth x Roy…Mewtwo x Greninja x Lucario...Cloud x M!Robin…yup! Also, I decided to change the F!Robin x M!Corrin pairing to Fox x M!Corrin, because I already paired F!Robin with Chrom, and I hate to break relationships like that. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **New Smashers, New Bonds**

The Smashers were excited. Master Hand had finally announced the finalized roster of the fourth tournament, plus the winner of the Smash Ballot had been decided. More than anything else though, the DLC characters were excited to meet the two newcomers.

Dark Pit was, unsurprisingly, not interested in meeting them. His lighter counterpart, Pit, had dragged him out here to meet the newcomers. Dark Pit let out a low growl as Pit spoke in a loud voice about how excited he was to make new friends.

Fox McCloud was interested in meeting these new Smashers. He heard rumors that there would be a new anthropomorphic character that would be joining them, so of course he was excited. He waited impatiently for Master Hand's announcement.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Master Hand flew onto the stage, eliciting cheers from the Smashers.

"Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Master Hand spoke with a bow. "Now, all of you are anxious to meet the newcomers, correct?"

"YEEEEES!" the Smashers cheered simultaneously.

Master Hand chuckled. "They've finally arrived! Newcomers! Come on out!"

That was when they heard a roar coming from backstage. Some of the Fire Emblem Smashers, Marth and Roy especially, shook in fright, recognizing the roars of a dragon. Reflet and Robin gulped.

Suddenly, two large dragons flew out from behind the curtain, scaring the Smashers.

"DRAGON!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

The dragons landed in front of the Smashers, and after a few tense seconds, the dragons transformed into two humans…at least they appeared to be human, except for their pointy ears.

"A Manakete!" Marth cried in shock.

The male human bowed with a soft smile. "A pleasure to meet you all. I am Corrin. This is my twin sister, Kamui." Corrin pointed at the female beside him.

"WELCOME CORRIN AND KAMUI!" the Smashers shouted, some of them talking about the twins' dragon forms.

"Wow! And here I thought we were getting another swordsman!"

"Dragons are a nice change of pace!"

Fox was the first one to step up to greet the two. "Hey there," he spoke. "Nice to see you two join us!"

Corrin chuckled. "Thanks."

Master Hand cleared his throat as he pulled out a piece of paper. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

The talking quieted, and the Smashers stared at the hand.

"Many of you wondered who won the Smash Ballot," Master Hand said. "Well the results are in, and it's surprising! Smashers, welcome—"

"Shut your yap, hand."

Master Hand turned to face a woman wearing black. She held guns in her hands, shocking the Smashers.

When Pit studied the newcomer, he gasped.

"What's wrong with you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Th-th-that's…" Pit stuttered, shaking in fright.

Master Hand shook himself as a way to shake his head. "Well…everyone, welcome Bayonetta! She's the one who won the Smash Ballot!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Bayonetta frowned as she placed a small lollipop in her mouth, humming. "They don't seem to like me. But that's okay. I'll teach them a lesson in battle."

Master Hand nodded. "That's the spirit!"

Bayonetta smirked as she stepped down from the stage.

"And that's all for the announcements! Treat our newcomers kindly!"

Pit shuddered, gulping down a lump in his throat that kept coming back. Dark Pit chuckled upon realizing that his counterpart was frightened. "What's up with you?"

Pit turned to face him. "Th-th-that's Bayonetta! I-I-I heard that she kills angels!"

Dark Pit's eyes widened at this. "A being…that kills angels?"

"Oh my…angels here?"

Pit let out an "eep" upon hearing the voice, and he hid behind Dark Pit. Dark Pit turned, and he froze when he saw Bayonetta pointing a gun at his face.

"Whoa," Dark Pit gasped.

Bayonetta chuckled as she removed the lollipop from her mouth. "Don't worry; I won't kill you two…at least, not today."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Pit screamed like a little girl, which grabbed the attention of the other Smashers.

Dark Pit laughed.

"What a moron," Dark Pit commented.

Bayonetta giggled in a coy manner. "Your friend seems to have heard of me, judging by his reactions towards me."

Dark Pit shrugged. "He studied a lot on video games. I think he came across you at one point or another."

Bayonetta smirked. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. But when we meet again on the battlefield, I won't show any mercy…"

Dark Pit felt a shudder go down his spine, but for some reason, he seemed to like how she spoke and how she teased his good twin.

Meanwhile, Fox and Corrin were on the side, chatting.

"So, uh…" Fox began. "You turn into a dragon?"

Corrin nodded. "That's right."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Fox gasped. "I've never met a dragon in my world!"

"Really?" Corrin questioned.

Fox nodded. "Yeah! I heard that they can breath fire, slash with their claws..."

Corrin chuckled before he offered, "Hey, how about we go get some lunch later and chat?"

Fox nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

The newcomers had just arrived, yet by the looks of it, they had already formed bonds with the other Smashers.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Welcome to Smash, Corrin, Kamui, and Bayonetta! :D**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
